


Bad Work Conduct

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Earth, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: It was Eleanor's opinion that being a waitress for that kind of event sucked.





	Bad Work Conduct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MandyLucinda99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyLucinda99/gifts).
  * A translation of [Má Conduta de Trabalho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957827) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



It was Eleanor's opinion that being a waitress for that kind of event sucked. It was supposed to be just a temporary gig until another telemarketing job appeared, but that was five months ago and so far nothing.   
  
The event of the night in question was for an organized fundraiser that was raising money for starving children in Africa or saving dolphins, Eleanor did not pay much attention when the explanation was being given when the hostess had gone to give a mini speech to the staff working on the event, probably because in the first forty seconds after she saw the woman giving the speech, all she was able to think of was _ Wow. _ It was the kind of event full of crazy rich people or people who did very good things in their lives, usually people who made Eleanor feel small just because they exist. She had even seen in there that Kamillah that everyone seemed to love for some reason.   
  
But there was an advantage in that kind of event and this was what shrimp was being served. Shrimp she could casually slip into the apron pocket between tables. And after it was full enough she went to the cleaning cliset far from the eyes of others to enjoy the rewards of her work.   
  
But there was another person in the cleaning closet, sitting on the floor and crying. And it was Tahani, the hostess of the event.   
  
Tahani got up scared after the door opened, wiped the tears from her face and said.   
  
"What are you doing here ?"   
  
"Uhm ... I came here to pick up cleaning suplies of course"   
  
"Your uniform is that of the waiters, not the cleaners"   
  
“Hum”   
  
"Is that shrimp in your pocket?"   
  
"Come on, man, you're not going to get annoyed with me because of five shrimps, you're obviously rich," Eleanor said, having more than twenty shrimps in her pockets.   
  
"I suppose a little consumption of the hired help is expected ... I hope I can count on your discretion ato not talk about what you saw here"   
  
"Sure. But if you want I can call some specific person to come and talk to you here? Maybe it would be good for you to talk to someone about why you're here "   
  
"I think my good friend Oprah would help"   
  
"Okay. Before I came here I saw her talking to Kamillah, she seemed very absorbed in the conversation, she's probably still there "   
  
"So, forget It"   
  
Eleanor took a deep breath, she could not believe what she was about to do:   
  
"You can talk to me about what's wrong if you want to"   
  
"What is wrong is that Kamillah is here, and she should not be. It was for her to be in Monaco, I checked her schedule "   
  
"Is not that a good thing? Celebrities popping up unexpectedly tend to bring a buzz to these charity events "   
  
"She's my sister"   
  
"Oh. I understand man, family is complicated. I would probably freak out too if my mother showed up out of nowhere somewhere where I thought she wouldn’t be "   
  
"Yes. But you're probably right about being good for your charity fundraiser. I imagine you must have gotten really excited when you noticed she was here "   
  
"Not really, I'm not much of a fan to be honest"   
  
"You're just saying that to please me"   
  
"No I'm not, I always thought she was overrated"   
  
"I wish more people would think so... I wish I was better than her at least one thing "   
  
"You are, you planned this event and it's incredible, I've been in a lot of these in the last few months and yours is the most beautiful by now"   
  
"Kamillah does not plan events, but she is the event. She could be in a trash can and the others would find it better than my parties "   
  
"Well people are idiots ... and you're hotter than her"   
  
Tahani laughed.   
  
"What ?"   
  
"Your sister is not ugly, but she's basically a seven, you're a full ten. Actually I think you are above a ten, you're an eleven "   
  
"Being considered more physically attractive is not something that has much merit"   
  
"But it pleased you, do not lie to me, I can see that you likef”    
  
"Maybe." Tahani smiled.   
  
"Also you are taller than her, many people like tall women ... I certainly like"   
  
Eleanor noticed that Tahani's eyes seemed to be fixed on her lips. An idea popped into her head, it would probably cost her her job if she was wrong, but damn it, it's not as if she loved that job and opportunities like that did not show up every day.   
  
She stood on tiptoe and kissed Tahani.   
  
It was sweet and long. Tahani and her both found themselves smiling in the middle of the kiss.   
  
"That was not very professional of you," Tahani said with a laugh.   
  
"Aww, will you fire me?"   
  
"I think I'll let it slide"   
  
And soon they were kissing again.


End file.
